When worlds collide
by CrazyCartSalad
Summary: A new group of terrorists attack Seireitei, Rukongai. Karakura is in danger of being attacked. A lazy domesticated officer is sent to investigate. Ichigo tends to be careless lately. And what has Uryuu got to do with it? Yaoi, Yuri and Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I do own Yomi and other OCs.

Warning: Contains, yaoi, yuri and hetero pairings… Contains canon and non-canon pairings. Also contains Original chars. So if you don't like these, get out.

Hidden in the shadows, sounds of metal clashing against metal sliced through the eerie silence of the mountain forest. Lights flickered, crashing and cracking sounds pierced the mountain peacefulness, and then there was silence.

Swift feet took them away from the grim scene. A vicious war has just began. And Seireitei is bound to get caught up, in addition to its Aizen-related problems. Flames of war ensued that night, the mountain was likely to be burned clean of greenery but that's only to make sure no evidence would be left behind. Morning came and news of irresponsible mountaineers setting the mountain on fire spread, covering up the truth nicely.

"Tea time!" Hitsugaya-taichou heard, his head already aching from the piles of paperwork. Tea would surely relax him, along with the goods that came with it. The sliding door opened and revealed a six footer white haired individual holding a tray containing a teapot, teacup, teaspoon, sugar cubes and a plate of assorted homemade cookies.

"What took you so long, Yutaka-jusanseki?" The boy seemingly irritatedly said, pouring himself some form of milk tea, adding a few sugar cubes in it and stirred it. He munched on a cookie and looked up to find the man gone. Yomi was always in a hurry. He couldn't blame him though. After all, the overly domesticated man loved serving his superiors and there were 19 more captains and vice captains he would have to serve. Sometimes he wonders what kind of upbringing the man had that he acted like this. Yomi never wanted gratitude nor recognition. Nor did he relish the thought of going further up the ladder than his current 11th officer of the 10th squadron of Sereitei. He had never met anyone like this. But that's beside the point and…

Bang! Kaboom!

His precious tea and plate of cookies fell to the ground from the shockwaves of the explosions. He frowned. He loved his tea and cookies. Who or whatsoever is the cause of this will surely die a miserable and humiliating death. No one messes with Toushirou's tea and cookies and gets away with it unscathed!

He found himself outside, on the roof, inspecting the damage on the outside walls. Burn marks and scattered heavy, compounded reishi. Signs of a high level reiatsu attack. However, he can't sense shinigami or hollow powers in them. Not a tiny bit. Instead, it felt human, or rather, soul-like. The reiatsu of a rukongai resident's attack? Impossible. '_Unless_' The young prodigy shunpoed off, his mind pacing at a million miles per second as he tries to figure this out, to investigate the matter, to research on his ideas, his hypothesis, looks like luck is never on their side. Its only a month before the winter war. They don't have time for this. This must be nipped in the bud before…

Hinamori panted. She must end this before Toushirou gets hurt, before they hurt anybody. A flurry of unchanted spells came forth from her hands, binding them and exploding the enemies, in attempt to deal with them switftly, finishing it with a blow from her zanpakutou, tobiume. The smoke from the blows covered the results of her attack. She flashed a few steps back and started chanting, she had a feeling her enemies weren't finished yet. She only hoped this spell would finish them off. A horde of, what she assumed, were wooden hollows went after her. They never seemed to end.

And then, they were gone…

**A/N: ** How's that for a first chap? I know its short but I think that's all I need to put into the first chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. I do own Yomi for this chap.

**Warning:** Contains, yaoi, yuri and hetero pairings… Contains canon and non-canon pairings. Also contains Original chars. So if you don't like these, get out.

**Previous Chapter's last three lines**_**:**__A horde of, what she assumed, were wooden hollows went after her. They never seemed to end._

_And then, they were gone…_

On with the story

The wind blew viciously, with enough ferocity to clear the landscape of vegetation and turn the earth over, sending the resulting debris hurling into the nearby ocean. The air was obscure and dusty, enough to damage the lungs and eyes of normal human's within. A few curses, growls and snickers hurled softly as sounds of their feet, following soon after, sounded through the air. And then, there was silence.

"You should just give your badge back. You're useless in fights." Ichigo grinned. Ishida was still irritated. Chad thought it was awkward whilst Orihime was enjoying the atmosphere. If only Ishida knew his ass was the reason behind Ichigo's recent almost-got-hit-by-a-cero-in-the-face incident, the quincy wouldn't be able to speak so casually, so insultingly. But then again, this was Ishida they were talking about.

"You should just go back training, you careless asshole." Ishida, sighed. It looks like no amount of lecturing will get inside the insane reaper's head. Ichigo was still grinning. The only sign of the reaper listening was the occasional nod and that smirk as he turned to leave. It was late and they still had homework and a couple of book reports. It was going to be a long and irritating night. He will have to go home quickly.

What irritated him even more was that Ichigo, after apparently completing whatever training he went through with those masked weirdo, would call him at night and tell him about his day, which he could care less. Nevertheless, he finds himself anticipating the Shinigami's calls for, if anything, they're good a few good laughs. And Ichigo, apparently, is quite fun to talk to, not that he would admit that to anyone, most especially to the person concerned. Ichigo's ego need no further boost, he told himself. Hence, he found himself talking to ichigo on the phone whilst doing homework. He assumed the other was doing the same as he hears lots of scuffling and keyboard noises. At least, the dumbass knows how to multi-task.

"Why don't you multi-task in battles so I don't look like I have idiots for comrades?" Ishida chided.

"Oh? Thanks for worrying, SWEETHEART." Ichigo replied, grinning. Ishida's vein almost popped.

"Sweetheart?!" Ishida shouted before proceeding to shout a string of curses and lectures while Ichigo laughed.

"Don't take everything to heart. If you keep doing that, you might just fall in love with me. hahahaha..." Ichigo continued teasing as he continued typing their homework.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you." Ishida sighed, shaking his head. Ichigo then proceeded to tell him a story about a designer he found online. Ishida smiled. At least the idiot knows what he likes. Come to think of it, how did the idiot know which designers he was interested in? Well that was question he would have to ask.

"How do you know I like Masuda?" He asked. Ichigo chuckled softly before replying in a husky, really serious tone.

"I just pay attention to people I like." This made Ishida smile. Every night it would end like this. Ichigo making a statement which would make him blush and then the idiot would put the phone down immediately. Ishida waited for the call to end but to no avail, all he could hear was Ichigo's breathing.

"I'm surprised you didn't put down the phone like before."

"I just wanted to spend a little more time with you."

"Why?" Ishida dropped his pen and laid down on the bed, smiling and staring at the ceiling of his all white bedroom, thinking he should put something red in the room for a change.

"Nothing."

"Really now?"

"It's just that you've been with me all these years and you know what its like to be trapped between two worlds, two different races and you help keep me grounded on reality. You don't sugar coat things like Orihime, nor do you go violent on me like Rukia. And you're not afraid of voicing out your opinions like Sado nor are you overly loud and senseless like Renji. It also helps that you're not constantly ogling me like Rukia and Orihime. Believe me I've noticed."

"I'm surprised. You don't often notice things around you." the quincy chirped in, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"I do, especiallly when they do it repeatedly. And it helps that you're not a helpless woman so I can take you out without fearing that you might get hurt or I can leave you for a while without fear of you getting killed or kidnapped. And well, I believe you have an appointment with me tomorrow at six in the Oishi pancake house near the Karakura central library. Bye."

And then the dial tone was ringing in the Quincy's ears. He threw the phone aside, eyes wide.

"Did he just ask me out?" he asked himself in disbelief. He shook his head and continued working on his assignment with an amused grin on his face. '_this is very interesting. I never thought..._'

* * *

"Are you alright, momo?" Toshirou pulled Hinamori up, looking her over. She was a mess, presumably from a hard fight. Momo wasn't delicate when it comes to battles. If she was this messed up, it must mean she was attacked by strong opponents. She's got bruises all over that she was healing at the moment.

"I'm fine Shirou-kun. Thanks. You should worry about Yutaka-san. The horde of wooden hollows went in the direction of his house. I can take myself to the fourth division safely. You should hurry." She muttered, smiling for him, caressing the captain's cheek. Toshirou nodded, shunpoing as fast as he could. 'W_ooden hollows? Yomi? What's he got to do with this? How much does he know? Is this connected to the explosions recently? That man has a lot to answer to._' With this in mind, Toshirou never noticed the group of vine-like following him on the ground.

**A/N: **Sorry I only updated now and well this is another introductions. Tell me your opinions, reactions, suggestions, OC's you want me to use as well as some info about them, violent reactions, requests whatever it is, tell me. :D And I'm sorry its short. I just came back from writing hiatus. So sue me :P :) that said, nice to see you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach. I do own Yomi for this chap.

**Warning:** Contains, yaoi, yuri and hetero pairings… Contains canon and non-canon pairings. Also contains Original chars. So if you don't like these, get out.

**Previous Chapter's last lines**_**:**__"I'm fine Shirou-kun. Thanks. You should worry about Yutaka-san. The horde of wooden hollows went in the direction of his house. I can take myself to the fourth division safely. You should hurry." She muttered, smiling for him, caressing the captain's cheek. Toshirou nodded,shunpoing as fast as he could. 'W__ooden hollows? Yomi? What's he got to do with this? How much does he know? Is this connected to the explosions recently? That man has a lot to answer to.__' With this in mind, Toshirou never noticed the group of vine-like following him on the ground._

On with the story

Wooden Vines crept along the ground to where Yomi was waiting, outside his house, on his outdoor dining set, sipping tea and enjoying a good read. The man didn't even flinch even as the vines wrapped around his leg, circling upwards, onwards until he was completely covered except for his face. A man in a mask appeared. A few words were uttered and Yomi smirked, winked and licked his lips, eyes filled with malicious lust. The man disappeared, leaving an angry explosion behind him. It was then that the vines retreated and Toshirou and his vice captain, Matsumoto appeared.

The white haired captain, whilst he was shunpoing toward Yomi, met Matsumoto in a bar along the way. She inquired and was convinced she should go too. Toshirou was just about to ask when Yomi held up his hand and spoke words the two weren't expecting, words they would rather haven't heard but wouldn't have wished they hadn't know and not done anything about it.

"We're trapped in a series of wars, captain. And I suggest we do something about it before our dimension is ripped to shreds, taking this and the mortal world with it." Yomi uttered, both persons in front of him shocked, confused, angry. "Before you say anything else, come. I will show you something that will make you believe. I will explain as much as I can so you can understand the gravity of the situation. After this though, we will, once again, need the help of the Ryoka if we are to undo the great illness plaguing the land." Yomi signaled for them to come inside however, a big fireball hurtled towards them from the sky.

"Soren, Soukatsui!" yelled the tenth division captain, countering the fireball, resulting in a giant explosion. Matsumoto was hot on the heels of a certain shadow fleeing the scene. Toushirou's senses, heightened by the circumstances, pulled Yomi away from his house right before it was pulled into the ground via wooden roots. Yomi's eyes widened and shunpoed off.

"Yutaka, wait!" The top two tenth division officers shouted, following the white haired man reluctantly.

"No, this can't be happening. Not now. Not again."

~Meanwhile in Karakura~

A series of energy bursts plagued the eastern side of Karakura University, many of which came from Ichigo's comrades. They were huffing, on their guard, the Karakura shinigami was fighting his own battles. A series of what looks like wood vines were engulfing the building, Ichigo and the other's were trying to cut it but the trees give out a purplish gas when cut, killing every human it hits, poisoning every spirit it touches. If that weren't enough, the wooden vines were wrapping themselves around humans, glowing green and flowering, and that's when the screaming inside them dies. Ichigo was tempted to use bankai on it but he didn't want to kill anymore humans. The Karakura shinigami, Zennosuke Kurumadani was having a hard time fighting off the offending vines trying to wrap themselves around him. They were coming at him in hoards. Sado, Orihime and Uryuu were having the same trouble. Ichigo felt powerless. If he cut the vines, they might die, but if he doesn't, they will also die.

"Damn it!"

Where were Urahara and Tessai when you need them?!

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you all waiting for such a short update. It seems you would all have to settle for short updates from me as my full potential as a fanfic writer hasn't returned yet. I'm very sorry!

Also, do review whatever it is on your mind! :D


End file.
